I would not miss you again (No quiero perderte otra vez)
by LaliB
Summary: Sentir como tu vida pasa ante tus ojos, saber que no estaras con tus seres queridos es algo agobiante, pero mas doloroso es rendirse cuando todavia se puede luchar... no me rendire tan facil- penso Bulma. Esta historia muestra el espiritu de bulma por defender a los que ama y como vegeta inesperadamente se enamora de esta. Mi historia esta basada en la saga de los androides.
1. Un acto de valentia

**_Este es mi primer fan fics espero que les guste, si tienen alguna sugerencia la acepto con gusto espero sus comentarios. _**

UN ACTO DE VALENTÍA

El corazón de Bulma empezó a latir con gran rapidez al escuchar una voz pacifica pero a la vez terrorífica – Nunca pensé en participar en algo como esto, pero si no lo hago… lo mataran – suspiro mientras miraba preocupada el cuerpo de vegeta inconsciente, Krilin, Yancha y la miraron atónitos pues recién habían llegado a la escena, ambos se prepararon para pelear pero algo sucedió…

Numero 17 se acercaba a Vegeta cuando miro para los adentros de la casa de Bulma y sintió un Ki interesante, era el Ki de Trunks que a pesar de solo tener meses de nacido tenia un Ki peculiar sabia que podía ser una amenaza en el futuro pero eso no le interesaba, solo quería divertirse y para ello tenia que hacer sufrir a todos los presentes – Se me ocurrió una grandiosa idea- Dijo numero 17 mientras sonreía con malicia empezó a acercarse a la casa a paso lento. Bulma comprendió lo que intentaba y antes de que los chicos reaccionaran Bulma recupero la compostura y se paro en frente de el obstaculizando su objetivo. Vegeta empezaba a reaccionar pero estaba débil trato de pararse sin encontrar resultado alguno pero entonces oportunamente llego Yajirobe que se acerco temerosamente a Krilin y le paso en mano un pequeño saco – Estas son las ultimas semillas que quedan, no la desperdicien! - lo dijo con una voz brusca y un poco desesperada, al decir eso paso a retirarse con rapidez.

Del otro lado Bulma reacciono a lo que había hecho pues lo hizo sin pensarlo pero estaba muy enojada al ver como Numero 17 hacia sufrir a todos sus seres queridos sin poder hacer nada, sintió como dentro de ella se acumulaba una energía y estaba a punto de salir, estaba ahogada en sus pensamientos cuando Numero 17 dijo- ¿Que te pasa? ¿A caso quieres jugar conmigo? ¿Crees que estas a mi nivel?- río en un tono de burla mientras tocaba su barbilla para mirar directamente su rostro- Eres muy hermosa, sabias? – Volvió a sonreír pero antes de que el reaccionara, el enojo de Bulma no permitió que ella mantuviera la cordura y esta empezó a ver como una luz roja se formaba alrededor de su cuerpo levemente, su cuerpo no resistió mas la presión y apretó sus puños mientras grito lo mas fuerte que pudo, al instante todos la miraron sorprendidos incluso el mismo Vegeta pues solo Goku y Milk habían hecho lo que Bulma estaba por hacer, es decir el Kaioken.

Vegeta al ver lo que estaba por suceder miro a Krilin y con esfuerzo dijo- Insecto, apresúrate y dame una de esas semillas!- Krilin aun estaba impresionado pero al escuchar la voz de Vegeta se apresuro a darle una de las semillas, Vegeta trato de ser lo mas rápido posible pero Bulma sin temor alguno dio un paso hacia numero 17 – Ni se te ocurra dar un paso mas- musito Bulma. El androide paso a hacer una bola de energía y Bulma se impresiono pues no sabia que hacer ante tal situación y sabia que si esa bola la rozara si quiera, le aria un gran daño o incluso la mataría; Ella solo se limito a cerrar los ojos y cruzar sus brazos en forma de escudo esperando recibir el golpe, Vegeta se lanzo hacia el androide pero ya era tarde el había lanzado esa bola de energía que traspaso el frágil cuerpo de la peli azul que simplemente le dio tiempo a gritar- VEGETA!- su voz disminuía según iba cayendo pero Yancha se movió rápidamente para agarrar el cuerpo de Bulma.

Vegeta por primera vez sintió una sensación espantosa, era como si estuviera vacío, si incluso mas que antes, miraba impresionado el cuerpo de ella sin poder creer lo que ocurrió, y maldiciéndose a si mismo por que no pudo hacer nada, y mas por que en ese instante descubrió que esa mujer vulgar como el solía llamarla le importara, incluso mas de lo que el podía creer…


	2. un acto de valentia II

**_Disculpen esta un poco corto pues tuve que hacerlo en 20 minutos y la pc se me apago pero ya continuo. _**

* * *

UN ACTO DE VALENTIA II

_Anteriormente…_

Vegeta al ver lo que estaba por suceder miro a Krilin y con esfuerzo dijo- Insecto, apresúrate y dame una de esas semillas!- Krilin aun estaba impresionado pero al escuchar la voz de Vegeta se apresuro a darle una de las semillas, Vegeta trato de ser lo mas rápido posible pero Bulma sin temor alguno dio un paso hacia numero 17 – Ni se te ocurra dar un paso mas- musito Bulma. El androide paso a hacer una bola de energía y Bulma se impresiono pues no sabia que hacer ante tal situación y sabia que si esa bola la rozara si quiera, le aria un gran daño o incluso la mataría; Ella solo se limito a cerrar los ojos y cruzar sus brazos en forma de escudo esperando recibir el golpe, Vegeta se lanzo hacia el androide pero ya era tarde el había lanzado esa bola de energía que traspaso el frágil cuerpo de la peli azul que simplemente le dio tiempo a gritar- VEGETA!- su voz disminuía según iba cayendo pero Yancha se movió rápidamente para agarrar el cuerpo de Bulma.

Vegeta por primera vez sintió una sensación espantosa, era como si estuviera vacío, si incluso mas que antes, miraba impresionado el cuerpo de ella sin poder creer lo que ocurrió, y maldiciéndose a si mismo por que no pudo hacer nada, y mas por que en ese instante descubrió que esa mujer vulgar como el solía llamarla le importara, incluso mas de lo que el podía creer…

Vegeta sentía como el Ki de Bulma disminuía pero sabia que aun seguía con vida, al instante miro a Yancha y dijo entre dientes – Llévate a Bulma y a Trunks de aquí.- Yancha quedo paralizado por lo ocurrido y dolido pues aun quería a Bulma mas que a una amiga, pero el Sayajin lo hizo reaccionar- Acaso no entendiste sabandija? VALLANSE DE AQUÍ! – apretó sus puños este mientras gritaba lo ultimo y el terrícola hizo lo que le pidió Vegeta, tanto Krilin con Yancha se fueron volando.

Vegeta bajo el rostro tratando de comprender lo que sucedía pues todo fue tan repentino…

**_Flash Back _**

_Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks y los padres de Bulma se encontraban en la gran casa de los Briefs mientras la peli azul y sus padres estaban jugueteando con Trunks, este empezó a dar pequeños pasos. Vamos Vegeta, ven a ver como Trunks esta dando sus primeros pasos!- Dijo esta con un poco de emoción pero tratando de ser paciente y miro al Sayajin que se encontraba recostado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados este simplemente se limito a observar con el rabillo del ojo para mirarla y desvío la mirada rápidamente- No me interesa mujer, eso (refiriéndose al niño) es tu problema.- trato de ocultar su sonrisa pues le encantaba hacer enojar a la terrícola aunque su orgullo no lo dejaba demostrarlo, incluso el mismo muchas veces ha tratado de reprimir ese y otro tipo de sentimiento hacia ella, Bulma cerro los ojos y frunció el seño mientras caminaba calmadamente hasta donde Vegeta y ponía sus manos en la cintura, al quedar justo frente a el dijo en voz baja.- Eso..- hizo una corta y tenaz pausa el Sayajin la miro un poco impresionado pues nadie se a atrevido a acercarse de tal forma como ella y menos a hablarle así, la peli azul continuo- Eso es tu hijo, ESO! No lo pensaste cuando…. - acto seguido un temblor lo interrumpió Vegeta entre dientes logro susurrar- Maldición! – Bulma salio corriendo para cargar a Trunks, y al instante bajo del cielo un androide de pelo negro y ojos extremadamente grises casi azulados, de tez blanca conocido como Numero 17, este hizo una pequeña sonrisa y al aterrizar lanzo un poco de su energía hacia donde estaban los padres de Bulma, exterminándolos al toque. Vegeta observo la cara aterrorizada y a la vez triste de la peli azul que lo llevo a atacar sin piedad al androide…._

**_Final Flash Back _**

Por otro lado Krilin y Yancha se dirigían a donde Templo pues a Yancha se le ocurrió la idea de que Bulma sea curada por Dende.

En la Capsula Corp. Vegeta levanto el rostro y susurro como si le hubiesen rasgado la garganta- Morirás- alzo la mano en dirección al androide y paso a formar una esfera de energía a lo que el solía llamar Big Bang Attack, Numero 17 decidió recibir el ataque pues sabia que no le pasaría nada, lo único que quería era irritar mas a Vegeta.

El Sayajin decidió esperar que la cortina de polvo que se formo por el ataque se quitara para atacar pero el androide se adelanto a tu táctica y apareció rápidamente atrás de Vegeta, este reacciono y trato de golpear al androide pero el sujeto el puño del sayajin dejándolo inmóvil y golpeo fuertemente su estomago con su pie mandándolo lejos rompiendo todo lo que quedaba en su trayectoria. Los minutos pasaron y el único que se debilitaba era Vegeta, pero 17 no quería matarlo, solo molestarlo y ya había logrado su cometido, así que dejo a Vegeta tirado y antes de que el se levantara le dijo- Ha… Suponía que eras mas fuerte, pero me equivoque. Adiós! Va, hasta luego.- Dijo el androide mientras se retiraba.

En otro lado, Bulma estaba ya acostada en una cama perteneciente a uno de los cuartos del templo, Dende paso a poner sus manos sobre ella y ella empezó a curarse, su herida empezó a cerrar y esta gimió entre sueño. Krilin y Yancha se limitaron a observar y después de tanto silencio – Ya esta! Solo hay que esperar a que despierte, pero tiene un poco de fiebre, no fue fácil para ella.- Todos salieron al encuentro de Mister Popo que se encontraba con Trunks cargado, este miro a Dende- Ya la pelea termino, Vegeta necesita su ayuda. – Krilin dijo-Ve a buscar a Vegeta y dale esto- le paso la semilla del ermitaño que saco de la bolsa- Yo iré a buscar a Goku, Yancha puso cara de desagrado pero decidió ir pues se imaginaba a Bulma enojada por no ayudar a Vegeta y eso le atemorizaba.

Krilin trato de impulsarse para salir volando pero una figura de pelo alborotado negro y un traje naranja se apareció frente a el- Goku!- grito Krilin esperanzado.-


End file.
